Their Secret Pain
by spixiegirl27
Summary: Maxie is a single mother living in Manhattan. Her life changes when her sixteen year old daughter decides to go to camp.
1. Chapter 1

Their Secret Pain

**Their Secret Pain**

Maxie Jacqueline walked into her Manhattan penthouse exhausted. She had had a long day at the office. Fashioned could be tiring at times. Dropping her purse on the table by the door, she made her way to the living room. "Hey sweetie how was school?" she asked the teenage girl sitting on the couch.

"Fine," she replied not being able to tear herself away from her pink laptop.

"God, you're just like your father," Maxie stated sitting down beside her daughter.

"And who might that be Mom?" she asked.

"Ava, we've discussed this a million times," she replied irritably. Maxie watched her daughter close her laptop turning to face her. She couldn't get over how much she looked like her father as well. Ava may have her smile, but she had her father's eyes and his unruly brown hair. God, Maxie hated fixing it when she was younger.

"I know it upsets you talk about him, but I just don't understand why you refuse to tell me anything about him."

"You know he loved orange soda," she said gesturing to the bottle of orange soda on the coffee table. Ava was defiantly her father's daughter.

"That's not significant. All I really know is that he died before you could tell him that you were pregnant with me. I don't know how he died. Hell I don't even know my own father's name," Ava yelled slamming her laptop down on the table in front of her.

"Don't use that tone with me," Maxie snapped. She paused for a minute remembering the time she said those exact words and who she said them to. She took a deep calming breath. "Ava, it hurts too much to talk about it. It's been a long day, I think I'm going to go take a hot bath" she said softly placing a kiss on the top of her daughters head. "I love you sweetheart."

Ava watched her mother walk out of the room. She did look exhausted and she felt bad for yelling at her, but she was sick and tired of her secrets. Before her mother had come home that afternoon, Ava had snooped through her mother's closet for any clues to who her father may be. The only clue she found was an old Port Charles High School yearbook. She decided to Google the school. In fact, that's what she was doing when her mother came in.

She opened her laptop up to view the information that she had found. Port Charles was closer than she thought. If she could just talk her mother into letting her visit the small port city, well it was defiantly smaller than Manhattan. It was no use, her mother would never agree to it. Wait, why did she have to ask her? She could tell her that she wanted to attend a music/drama camp. Since Ava was a little girl, she dreamed of attending Juilliard which her mother was very supportive of. She could tell her mother that she would have a better chance of getting in the school, if her mother let her go to this particular camp.

Ava headed to her bedroom to do research on different musical/drama camps. She had to have her battle strategy all planed out. She would tell her mother that she was going to camp, where in reality, she would head to Port Charles to search for more clues to her mother's past. "I'm a genius," she said to the pink walls of her room. She finished off the rest of her orange soda as she searched the internet for the info she needed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Maxie was running late for work the next morning. She had been up most the night worry over Ava. She knew she would have to tell her the truth someday, but she wasn't prepared yet. Would she ever be prepared to tell her daughter that her father was alive and well? Would Ava ever forgive her? Ava may be like her father in many ways, but forgiveness was hard for her, just like it was for Maxie. Maxie wasn't sure if she would ever be able to forgive Ava's father for tossing her aside for that bitch.

Maxie rushed to the kitchen to grab some breakfast real quick. Walking in, she noticed her daughter sitting at the counter with her laptop open as usual. So like her father, she thought as she walked to the fridge. "Mom, can you hand me an orange soda?" her daughter asked not looking up from the computer. Well at least she has my fashion sense, Maxie said to herself getting the soda for Ava.

"What are you looking at?" Maxie placed the drink beside Ava, trying to see what she was researching.

"I have a favor to ask," she said smiling at her mother.

"You're not still mad at me?"

"Why would I still be mad?"

"Well I thought after last night…"

"Oh, I didn't think any more of it. I know that you've had a hard week Mom," she replied taking a sip of her soda.

Maxie knew something had to be up. Her daughter never forgave that easily. "What do you want?"

"I want to go to camp this summer. It's a music/drama camp over in Jersey," she said with excitement.

"Ava, I'm not sure about this," she said turning to herself some coffee.

"But Mama, you know that my dream is to go to Juilliard and this camp could make that dream possible. You always told me to follow my dreams."

Shit, she called her Mama and threw all that dream talk back in her face. How could she say no? "I have to check it out first."

"I have everything you need right here," Ava said picking up the stack of info that she had printed off. "I have the money saved up, so you don't have to worry about paying for it. Plus it starts next week, so you need to let me know today, so I can sign up."

"Ava, that's a little soon." Maxie noticed the look of disappointment cross her daughter's face. She glanced over the stack and handed it back to Ava. She trusted her daughter to make the right choice and if this camp was what she needed to make her dream come true, then so be it. "Alright, you can go. We'll discuss details when I get home this evening."

"Thank you Mama," Ava creamed jumping into her mothers arms.

"I've gotta go. I love you," she stated kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Love you too," Ava replied. She watched her mother walk out the door. "Shit, that was close. Port Charles here I come," she said out loud. She was finally going to find out the truth behind her mother's past.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Saturday had finally arrived and it was time for Ava to head to "camp". She could barely contain her excitement. She placed her bags at the front and turned to her mother. "Mom please, it's not like I'm never coming home," she said with an exasperated sigh.

"I know. It's just that this is the longest I've been away from you. I'm worried, and you can call it mother's intuition, because that's exactly what it is." Maxie pulled Ava to her for a big hug.

"Mom, I told you I would call you everyday and I'll always have my cell phone on me and you know you can email me anytime."

"I don't understand why I can't drive you to Jersey or even go with you. I want to make sure you get there okay."

"Mom, haven't driven in years. I mean who drives in Manhattan. The taxi service said that they make runs to Jersey all the time. Besides, I said that I would call as soon as I get there." Ava heard the horn honk outside.

"At least let me walk you down," Maxie said picking up one of her daughters many suitcases. Once Ava's luggage was in the car, she pulled her daughter to her holding onto her for dear life. Maxie couldn't explain, but she felt that there was something going on

"I have to go." Ava was beginning to get tired of this. Her mother hadn't been this affectionate towards her in a while. Her mother was the type of person the keep her emotions in check, which she later realized had to do with Aunt Kate. It was almost like her mother was a clone of Kate sometimes. Ava gave her mother a kiss and pulled away.

"I love you sweetheart. Make sure to call me when you get there." Maxie watched as Ava go into the taxi.

"I will, love you too." She turned around and waved to her mother as taxi pulled away. She realized now, how much she was going to miss her.

"Miss are you sure you want to go to Port Charles?" the driver asked.

"Yes," she stated settling back into the seat. "How long is it till we arrive?"

"Three hours."

Ava pulled her IPod out, which of course was out dated, and tried her best to get comfortable for the next three hours.

"Miss, we're here."

Ava jumped when she felt something touch her leg. She opened her eyes to find the taxi driver's hand on top of her knee. She tried to pull her leg away and felt his hand tighten. She glanced around to see where they were noticing that they were in a very secluded area near the docks. Ava started to panic. She wondered if they were even in Port Charles.

"I need to leave," she said moving closer to the door.

"We're just starting to have fun sweetheart."

Ava looked out the window and saw a rather strange looking man walking by the docks. "Help," she screamed as loud as she could. The driver's hand was on her mouth in seconds as he started pulling her away from the door. Ava noticed the man turn towards the car. Before she knew it the door was opened and a gun was pointed in the man's face.

"Release the young lady, unless the Cabbie from Hell wants to lose all use of his digits." Ava was paralyzed in fear. Who on earth was the weird tough man? She felt the driver's hold on her loosen a bit.

"Now open the trunk." The driver finally released her as he turned to pop the trunk. Ava heard a faint click. "The Damsel in Distress needs to get her luggage." She grabbed her purse and jumped out of the car to get her luggage. Ava slammed the trunk after she pulled the last bag out. The driver sped off. "You're letting him get away," she screamed at the weird man.

"The Damsel in Distress needs to learn her manners and thank the person who just saved her life," he said walking towards her.

"Stay away from me you freak."

"Wow, haven't heard that in years. The Little One can relax, the police will pick him up before he leaves town. Do you need me to take you to a hotel or to someone's house?"

"Can I trust you?" she asked wearily. He nodded. "I need to get a hotel room."

"Are the paternal ones in your presence?"

"I don't see what that matters," she snapped.

The man felt that there was something oddly familiar about this young lady. "Well, the Damsel in Distress will not be able to get a room there unless she is has a parents permission or she's eighteen years old, which from my observations you are not."

"Shit. What am I going to do? My mother gave me permission to come here to do research for a school project. I don't know a sole in this town. I've never been here before." Ava sat down on her suitcase. She just knew she had to go home now.

"Jackal PI has plenty of room, you could stay with him."

"Who?" she asked confused.

"Me. Damian Spinelli, aka Jackal PI."

"You're a private investigator?" Ava had to laugh. She could not believe that this weird freak was a private investigator. She wasn't sure if she should take him up on his offer. Wait, if he's a private investigator, then he could help her fins the information she needed.

"The Jackal may not look like it, but he is a lean mean fighting machine," he said defensively.

Ava laughed even more. "I'll accept your offer," she said between her giggles.

"Good. What name does the Little One go by?" Spinelli started picking up her bags. God did this girl pack the kitchen sink.

"Ava Marie Jones," she replied reaching out to shake his hand.

Spinelli felt as though he had been kicked in the gut. She couldn't be a relation, could she? "Do you have family around here?" he asked shaking her hand.

"Not that I know of."

"Well let's get the Little One to the Jackal's humble abode. Shall we?"

Ava grabbed the rest of her bags and followed him to his car. She was a little nervous. She realized that she hadn't called her mom, so she sent a quick text message telling her that she had arrived safely and that she would call when she was settled in. Ava new that living with the Jackal was going to be an experience in itself. Now all she had to do was get him to help her, which shouldn't be that difficult. She decided to use the same strategy on him that she uses on her mom. This should be fun, she thought with a smile as they drove down the rode.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

They arrived at Spinelli's apartment twenty minutes later. He asked the door man to bring Ava's bags upstairs. "Welcome to Jackal PI's humble abode," he said holding the door open for her. Ava walked into what had to be the coolest apartment ever. The livingroom alone had a pool table, pinball machine, and Pac Man, an old arcade game that she had only seen in old movies from the 1980s. "Wow," she said walking over to the arcade game. "I've never seen a Pac Man game, well except in movies of course."

"The Little One has a keen eye for classic entertainment. Pac Man has to be the best arcade game of the twentieth century. Arcade games of the 1970s and 1980s set the precedent for all gaming consoles in the twenty-first century." Spinelli walked over to stand beside her. "The Little One is more than welcome to entertain herself with any and all forms of entertainment in Jackal PI's apartment. The Jackal didn't peg the Damsel in Distress to have an interest in video games."

"What's that supposed to mean? Just because I have taste in fashion doesn't mean that I'm not like any other teenager. You however wouldn't understand this since you're a fashion eyesore." Ava glared at him when he burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that I haven't been called that in years. You're like a mini version of her."

"Who?" she asked curiously. Maybe if she got him to open up to her, then he would be more likely to help her.

"No one," he replied nervously. "Well, would the Little One like to grab some grub?" Spinelli turned and walked to the door. He wasn't about to reveal his secrets to a complete stranger even if she does remind him of Maxie, but there was something else familiar about her that he just couldn't put his finger on.

"Cool, I'm starving," she replied following him out the door. Ava couldn't understand why he was being so mysterious.

They arrived at Kelly's a short time later. Spinelli ushered her to his usual table. He knew it was sad that he still sat at their table after seventeen years, but he couldn't bring himself to move. The waitress walked over to take their order. He motioned for her to first.

"I'll have an orange soda and a Cesar salad," she replied handing the menu to the girl who looked about her age. Ava noticed Spinelli giving her a shocked look.

"Wow, Spinelli, is she your daughter?" the young lady asked.

"What?" he asked looking up at Molly Lansing.

"Well, you're the only one who orders orange soda. Plus she looks just like you."

"He's not my father, so mind your own business," Ava snapped at the waitress. How dare that twit assume that this weird man could possibly have any relation to her, much less be her father? Like her mother would ever fall in love, much less sleep with this fashion eyesore. He was totally not her mother's type, but then again, she had never seen her mother with a member of the opposite sex. She had no clue what her mother's type was, but she did know he wasn't it.

"I'm sorry. The usual for you Spinelli?" He nodded and she left to place the order.

"I can't believe that twit would assume something like that. Who does she think is?"

"The Little One needs to curb her tongue. Waitress Molly is a wonderful young lady. The Jackal isn't sure why she would draw conclusions such as those." Molly placed their drinks in front of them before heading to another table.

"You drink orange soda too?" Ava asked as she took a sip of hers.

"I do. I refer to this as the nectar of the gods," they both said the last part at the same time. "The Jackal feels like he's entered the Twilight Zone."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Would your parents want you using such language?"

"My mother says that I shouldn't use such crude language, but I really don't care what she thinks." Molly brought their food to their table and they started eating.

"What about your paternal unit?" Ava had sparked his curiosity.

"My father's dead, or a least that's what my mother told me."

"The Jackal apologizes for your lose. You never knew your father?"

"No, she said he died before she could tell him about me. The only thing I know about him is that he loved orange soda," she replied sadly taking a sip of her drink.

Spinelli felt like the wind had been knocked out him. Could she be his? No, that wasn't possible. There are other men out there that drink orange soda. He studied her as she ate her meal. She was so sophisticated, well at least when it came to proper etiquette. She was dressed in the latest fashion and her long brown hair fell around her shoulders. He glanced down and noticed her stylish messenger bag sitting beside his drab bag in the floor. They finished their meal in silence.

Ava finished her salad and pulled her laptop out to send a quick email to her mom. She heard the weirdo laugh as she opened her computer. "You know, I'm really getting tired of you laughing at me," she said glaring at him.

"The Jackal apologizes, it's just that this is a real computer," he stated pulling out his new black laptop.

"What that's a real computer just because it's black. I've got news for you Jackal PI; this baby right has all the latest software."

"It's pink, that's just wrong on so many levels."

"I like pink, pink is my signature color," she stated pulling her nail file out of her purse.

"The Jackal can tell." Spinelli watched her rotate between typing and filing her nails. God, this girl was such a…girl. In his opinion, she topped Maxie and he thought that that couldn't be done. Out of all the women he had come into contact with over the years, Maxie had to be the most memorable.

"Done." Ava shut her laptop and placed it back in her bag.

"What'd you do?" he asked as he placed some money on the table.

"I emailed my mother," she said pulling out some money.

"Keep your money."

"Thanks Spin," she replied following him out the door.

For the third maybe fourth time that day, Spinelli was reminded of Maxie. She would call him that every once and a while.

"Where to now?" she asked following him to his car.

"Home," he replied. "I have to work on a case and you need to get settled in."

"Okay, Dad," she said sarcastically as she got into the car. Spinelli took a deep breath as they headed back to his place. He knew that she was being a smart ass, but there was something about her statement that seemed so natural, that seemed so right. 'Spinelli, you've got to stop thinking like this,' he said to himself as he drove down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Spinelli put his PI skills in use over the next couple of days. There was something about Ava that just wasn't adding up. He noticed that she talked to her mother, via phone or email, anywhere from three to six times everyday, they were apparently very close. He had to find out who her mother is, she just reminded him way too much of Maxie. He still missed Maxie. He hadn't seen or heard from her for seventeen years. Sure there had been other women come into his life, but none of them compared to his Wounded Blonde One.

"Would the Little One like to go out to a nice restaurant tonight?" he asked walking into the livingroom. He found Ava sitting on the couch with an orange soda on the coffee table and her pink laptop situated in her lap. It was moments like these that he saw himself in her. That's it; he was going to ask her about her parents tonight.

"Can't we just stay in, I'm a little tired," she said not looking up from the computer screen.

"Sure. Pizza okay?"

"Pizza's fine."

Spinelli ordered the pizza and sat down beside her on the couch. "The cyber world certainly has drawn the Little One's attention. Anything the Jackal can help with?" he asked trying to look over her shoulder.

"Would you?" Ava asked batting her long lashes at him. She had done her best manipulating all week. It was a whole lot easier to get her way with him than with her mom. "I'm looking for information on my family."

"What kind of information? I thought you said that you didn't have any family around here."

"It's for a school project."

"Why would you be doing a school project over the summer?"

"What's with all the questions? I go to a private school and we go year round. I'm supposed to work on the project over break." God, this geek was nosy.

"It's my job to ask questions. Now, why did you come to Port Charles to research your family, if you don't have family here?" he asked curiously.

"I said that I wasn't sure if I did. I know that I used too though. My mother lived here," she stated.

"Your mother lived here?"

"That's what I just said. God, Spinelli, you rally don't pay attention to be a private investigator."

"Jackal PI is very obse…" he was cut off by a knock on the door. Spinelli walked over to the door. "Ah, Fair Lulu, to what do the Jackal owes this surprise?"

"What, I can't come visit my best friend," she said walking past him. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you had a guest," she stated eyeing the young girl sitting on the couch.

"That's okay. Fair Lulu, this is a friend of my Ava, Ava, this is Lulu Hays." Spinelli felt nervous for some reason.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Hays," Ava replied shaking Lulu's hand.

"Wow, aren't you polite. Ava, you can call me Lulu. How old are you?" she asked sitting down beside her.

"I'm sixteen."

"Sixteen you say. You're the same age as my son, Coop. Do the two of you go to school together?"

"No, I'm from Manhattan, I'm just here visiting and working on a school project."

"What kind of project?"

"Nothing," Spinelli jumped in. All he needed was for Lulu to scare Ava away.

"Spinelli, what's wrong with you?" Lulu asked looking up at him from her place on the couch.

"Ignore him, he's weird like that," Ava replied.

"You know Ava, there's something very familiar about you." Lulu was looking closely at the young girl sitting beside her.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" A knock on the door interrupted her before she could continue. She watched Spinelli open the door and pay for their pizza.

Lulu stood to leave. "I'll leave to two of you to your meal. It was nice meeting you Ava. See ya later Spinelli," she said giving him a long hug before walking out the door.

That was close, Spinelli thought as he set their food down on the coffee table. "She wasn't very nice," Ava stated as she picked up a piece of pizza.

"Why does the Little One say that?"

"There's just something about her. Are you sleeping with her?"

Spinelli spit out a little of his orange soda. "What? No, Fair Lulu and I aren't together."

"Could've fooled me," she replied with a sly grin. "Friends don't hug friends like that."

"It was just a hug between two people that have been friends for almost twenty years." Spinelli picked up another slice of pizza and leaned back against the couch.

"Have you lived here that whole time?" Maybe he knew her mother.

"Yes."

"Then you must've known my mother," she said with excitement. "My mother's name is Maxie Jacqueline, not wait, that's her professional name; her real name is Maxie Jones."

Spinelli choked on some of his pizza. God, this girl was bound and determined to kill him. "Maxie Jones is your mother?" he asked trying to swallow his food.

"She sure is. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked offended. If this geek said anything bad about her mother, she was out of there.

"No, I don't have a problem with that. It's just the Wounded Blonde One and I were really good friends once upon a time."

"Wounded Blonde One?" she asked curiously.

Over the next ten minutes, Spinelli explained to her why he referred to Maxie as the Wounded Blonde One.

"Wow, I never knew that about my mom. Do you by any chance know who my dad is?"

Spinelli figured up her age in his head. Surely he wasn't her father, he couldn't be. Maxie would've told him, wouldn't she? And why would she tell Ava that he was dead? "Don't worry your little head about it; Jackal PI is on the case."

"Can you find out who my father is now? Can you hackle my birth certificate? I've tried with no lick." Ava pushed her computer into his lap. He was putty in her hands, she thought smiling. Man, was she lucky to be living with someone who knew so much about her mom.

Spinelli pulled the hideous pink laptop closer to him. With shaking fingers, he started hacking into the New York State birth records. He found her birth certificate. "It says here, that the Little One's father was unknown," he said with a little disappointment.

"I know, that's the one that's I've found. Isn't there another mainframe you can get into? I mean she had to put my dad on some kind of official document right?"

"It is possible that there are two birth certificates out there. She could've had pulled some strings to keep it hidden." Spinelli hacked his way into another site. He had to wait a few minutes for it to completely load. The laptop beeped.

"What was that?" Ava asked scooting closer to him.

Spinelli was momentarily paralyzed. He just stared at the computer.

"What is it?" Ava was getting nervous. She yanked the laptop out of his shaking hands and read what had put him in a catatonic state. "It can't be. You're my dad. My mom actually slept with you, the geeky fashion eyesore? It has to be a lie."

Spinelli finally found his voice. "These are official federal documents. Why would she tell me?"

"Don't pull that shit with me. You knew. You had to."

"No the Jackal had no idea. I haven't seen or heard from your mother in years," he said in a rush turning to face her.

"I don't believe you. You probably told my mom that the two of you couldn't be together because of that slut that just walked out the door." Ava went to pack her bags with tears in her eyes. Her mother made her think that her father loved her, when in reality he didn't give a damn about her.

Spinelli followed her to the guest room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here one more minute."

"Ava please believe me, if I had known about you, I would've defiantly been apart of your life," Spinelli pleaded with her as he sat down her bed.

"So, you pick now to speak normal. I've got news for you; my mother wouldn't lie to me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," he stated with anger. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this angry at someone. Wait, the last time had to be when Maxie left without a note or word as to her whereabouts.

Ava glared at her father. God, it was strange to refer to him as such. "How could you leave her for that slut?"

"First, Fair Lulu is not a slut. And she did not come between your mother and myself."

"Whatever, I'm out of here," she stated as she picked up her bags and left the room.

Spinelli ran to catch up with her. "You are not going anywhere young lady," he stated as he grabbed her messenger bag. He knew that the only way he could make her stay, would be by holding her laptop hostage. Like father, like daughter.

"You can't tell me what to do. Give my bag back to me," she stated reaching for her bag.

"I can tell you what to do. The only way you can get this back is if you take your bags back to your room."

"Fine, but I'm calling my mom," she stated taking her bags back to her room.

"I can't wait for you to call her," he yelled after her as he sat her computer bag down beside the couch. He was going to have himself a talk with the Secretive Blonde One and she wasn't going to weasel her way out of this conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Ava sent a text message to her mother telling her that she needed to speak with her immediately. She couldn't believe that Spinelli was her father. Her mother had to be drunk to sleep with him. Sure he was cute in a weird sort of way, but eww. And the eww factor went up since he was her dad.

She lay down on her bed and waited for the call. How could they lie to her all these years? Sure he acted like he didn't know, but he had to. The jerk just didn't want her that was all there was to it. Ava finally let the tears fall that she had been holding back for the last thirty minutes. Her heart literally hurt. She seriously disliked her parents right now.

Meanwhile, Spinelli went into the kitchen to pull out a bottle of whiskey that he had hidden in the cabinet. He rarely drank, but if there was a time to drink alcohol, the time was now. He took a swig straight from the bottle, feeling the slow burn settle in his chest. He couldn't believe Maxie would keep this from him. He had missed the first sixteen years of his little girl's life because of her. His daughter. Spinelli realized that is wasn't very responsible of him to get drunk, even though he really wanted to, with Ava in the house. He placed the cap back on the bottle and headed back into the livingroom and waited for Ava to come down stairs.

Ava jump when her cell phone rang. She took a deep breath and answered. "Hey Mom."

"Ava, what's the emergency? Is everything alright at camp?" Maxie asked in a frantic voice.

"I'm not at camp Mom." Ava realized that there wasn't a way she could sugar coat this.

"Oh, are you out with friends?"

"No, I'm in Port Charles." Ava didn't have to wait long for the scream.

"WHAT?" she screamed into the phone. "What are you doing there?" Maxie could feel a panic attack coming on.

"I came here to do some research on your past, since you refuse to tell me anything," she said angrily.

"How did you know to go to Port Charles?"

"Your old yearbook."

"Well, I hope that you found what you're looking for, because you're coming home right now."

"As a matter of fact I did and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

"Why?" Maxie asked warily. Surly he didn't still live there after all these years.

"I met the weirdest guy Mom. As a matter of fact I'm staying with him."

"You've been living with a boy?"

"Not a boy Mom, my Father."

Maxie felt like she had been drop kicked in the stomach. "Does he know?"

"He sure does. Actually, he helped me find my ORIGINAL birth certificate; you know the one that you didn't have changed."

"Ava, I can explain…"

"No, Mom, you cannot begin to explain why you lied to me for sixteen years."

"Ava..."

"Mom, I'm not talking anymore. I just wanted to let you know I know the truth and where I was at, not that I really care if you worry or not. Bye." Maxie sat on her couch in shock. She jumped up and packed her bags for Port Charles.

Spinelli was sitting on the couch when she came back downstairs. "Did you talk to your Mom?"

"Yes."

"And?" he asked frustrated. Why was she deliberately being evasive? Just like her mother, he thought.

"I'm going out," Ava stated heading to the door with her purse.

"The Jackal has to disagree," he said getting up to stop her.

"Yes I am. You may be my father, but you can't tell me what to do." Ava jerked her arm out of his hand and walked out the door.

Spinelli wanted to go after her, but knew she was right. He couldn't tell her what to do; he had essentially donated his DNA, that's it. He wasn't there when she was born; he wasn't there for her first smile, her first word, her first steps. He wasn't there for her.

Spinelli had to talk to Maxie and had to talk to her now. He went up to Ava's room and found her pink laptop sitting on her desk in the corner. He used his skills to hack into her email address book and get Maxie's number. He was curious about the emails from some guy named Chris, but ignored that curiosity. He dialed the number he found and signed out of her email, leaving her laptop like he found it. He hit send as he walked out of the room. Holding his breath Spinelli waited for Maxie to answer. "Hello," he heard a breathless female voice. "Blonde One?" he asked.

Maxie almost dropped her cell phone. "It's been a while since anyone's called me that."

"Seventeen years to be exact." Spinelli sat down in the floor in the hall and pulled his knees up to his rest his chin on. He knew he looked like a little boy who had lost his best friend. He had in a sense.

"Spinelli, I'd love to talk, but I really don't have time for this." Maxie wanted to get of the phone with him as quickly as possible.

"You'd better make time," he snapped. "We have to discuss this Maxie."

"I know we do. As a matter of fact, I'm on my way there right now. Are you happy?"

"Very. The Jackal resides at 860 Park Street, Suite B," he stated before hanging up the phone.

Maxie was in shock for a second time that night. Spinelli would never speak to her that way. What had happened to him in the last seventeen years to make him so, so like Jason in a way? He seemed so brooding over the phone. She wondered what she would find in Port Charles. God, she could almost kill Ava for putting her in this situation. She was defiantly going to ground her that's for sure. "Oh, well I guess there's no time like the present to head home," she said walking out the door of her Manhattan home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Sometime later Ava found herself walking around down by the docks near Kelly's. She sat down on the bench and finally let the tears loose that she had been holding back for the past couple of hours. How could they lie to her like that and why didn't Spinelli want her? He seemed like a nice enough guy. Ava continued going over the worst possible scenarios in her head until she heard the wooden steps creak on the dock. She jumped up and started backing away from the intruder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the guy stated. Ava noticed that he looked to be about her age. He was tall with dark blonde hair and very hot in her opinion. Ava let her fear subside as she approached the guy.

"That's alright; I've just had a long day."

"You look like you've been crying," he said taking a step toward her.

"I just had a fight with the guy I'm staying with."

"Oh," replied with disappointment.

Ava realized what she had said. "No, nothing like that. Ewww, he's old enough to be my father. Anyway, my names Ava Jones, what's yours?" she asked extending her hand to shake his.

"Cooper Hays," he replied shaking her hand.

"Is your mother Lulu Hays?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, it's just that she came by the place I'm staying earlier tonight. I'm staying with Spinelli."

"You're staying with Uncle D? I bet that's a trip."

"You call him Uncle D?" she asked giggling. Thank god this guy showed up to give her a laugh.

"Yeah, and believe me, he hates it. I just do it to piss him off," he replied pausing for a second. "Ava, would you like to hang out?"

"Tonight, it's nearly midnight?"

"So, I know a couple of places we can hang out, one being my Grandpa's casino."

"Don't you have to be a certain age to get in a casino?"

"Nope, not when you're with me. You want to come?" he asked reaching out his hand for her to take.

"Why not," Ava replied taking his hand. She didn't care if her parents were up half the night worrying. This night was going to be their punishment for lying to her.

Spinelli was pacing around in his livingroom when he heard someone franticly knocking on his door. He rushed over to the door and yanked it open. "Why didn't you…" he stopped mid sentence noticing that it wasn't his daughter at the door, but her mother. Spinelli couldn't help but notice that she hadn't changed a bit in the seventeen years. She was as beautiful now at the age of forty as she had been at the age of twenty-four. Her hair was longer than the last time he saw her, the blonde curls rested a little past her shoulders to be exact. She wore the latest fashion, which he realized was probably her own creation. All in all, Maxie Jones looked stunning.

Maxie stood in shock staring at the man who had opened the door. His hair was still the unruly mess it ever was with just a touch of gray at the sides. He had on a pair of old tattered jeans and a shirt that look vaguely familiar. He looked lean and muscular, unlike the young man she had left all those years ago. God, he looked great to be forty-one. She wondered when he started wearing glasses. Snapping herself out of her trance, Maxie forced her way past him into his apartment. "Ava, get down here, we're leaving," she yelled up the stairs.

"She's not here," Spinelli stated as he closed the door.

"What do you mean, she's not here?" she asked turning to face him.

"The Jackal means just that, she's not here."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know." Spinelli walked into the kitchen to get his drink he had opened earlier. He hoped the alcohol would calm him down. He put the bottle to his lips only to have it yanked out of his hands and thrown in the sink.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" she yelled in his face. "Why would you let a sixteen year old girl roam the streets of Port Charles at night by herself? I thought you were responsible."

"Hey, the Secretive Blonde One cannot place the blame on me. You gave her permission to come here by herself," he yelled back as he walked to the fridge to grab an orange soda, since she had destroyed his chances of knocking the edge off.

"I didn't give her permission to come here. I gave her permission to go to some music/drama camp over in Jersey," she said defensively.

"You didn't check to make sure that's where she was heading? You didn't call the camp?"

"She told me she had everything taken care of. Wait, I don't have to explain myself to you." Maxie walked out of the kitchen and headed toward the door. She was stopped abruptly when she felt a strong hand grab her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To find my daughter. Now let go of me," she yelled trying to pull her arm free from the vice grip he had on it. Why was he being so physical with her?

"You're not going anywhere," he stated pulling her back toward the couch. He lightly shoved her back on the couch.

"What the hell is your problem? I didn't come all the way down here to be manhandled. God, you're no better than Logan Hays." Maxie began rubbing her arm that she was fairly sure would be bruised by tomorrow. He had shocked her more than he had hurt her physically.

"Don't ever compare me to the Unworthy One," Spinelli said with an edge to his voice.

"You still call him that? God Spinelli, you're forty-one years old, you need to grown up. Now if you would excuse me, I need to find my daughter." Maxie tried to get up, only to be lightly pushed back down on the couch. Only Spinelli would be abusive in a somewhat gentlemanly way.

"Our daughter, say it."

"I'll do nothing of the sort," she said defiantly.

"You can cut the Fashionista shit right now. Say it," he yelled as he grabbed her arms again.

"Let go of me," she yelled back with fear in her voice. Who was this man?

"Not until you say it."

"Fine, our daughter, are you happy now? I need to find our daughter, now take your hands off of me." Maxie watched as Spinelli stepped back away from her. She slowly got up to head toward the door.

"The Jackal is coming with you," he stated as he grabbed his keys. He felt awful for treating her that way, but he wasn't going to apologize, at least not yet anyway. He led Maxie to his car in the parking garage as the two of them set out to find their sixteen year old daughter.

**TBC**

**Feedback is love :).**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"Ava," Maxie called as they walked through the park. "The Secretive Blonde One needs to stop yelling unless she wants the Keepers of the Night involved. It is one o'clock in the morning," Spinelli said from behind her.

"I don't care what time it is. My daughter is missing and all you can do is to tell me to keep my voice down," she said turning to face him.

"Yes, and I thought she was OUR daughter."

"I'm sorry Spinelli, I'm just worried about her," she replied sitting down on one of the benches. Maxie jumped slightly when she felt him sit down beside her. It wasn't that she was scared of him, she was just more aware of him as the man he had become.

"Maxie I know your worried, hell I'm worried," he paused. "Wait a minute, why didn't I think of this before?" he asked himself jumping up.

"What?"

"The Haunted Star." Spinelli turned away from her and started for his car.

"What about the Haunted Star?" she asked him as she got in the car.

"It's the only place open this late, well besides Jake's, and Colman wouldn't let her in there."

"Great," Maxie said as she settled back in her seat.

"Coop, this is so much fun. I can't believe your Grandpa is letting us play," Ava told him while she counted the stack of bills in her hand.

"I told you he was cool," he replied putting his arm around her slender waist. "What's Uncle D doing here?"

"What?" Ava asked as she franticly looked around the room. "Where?"

"There," he said pointing to the stairs. Ava followed his finger to meet the hard stare of both her parents. She held her breath as they walked over to them.

"Uncle D, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing Cooper. Do your parents know where you're at?" Spinelli asked with in an assertive voice. Spinelli felt the woman beside him stiffen at the mention of her old boyfriend's name.

"Come on Uncle D, you know they're fine with me coming to visit Grandpa."

"Yes but at one thirty in the morning, I don't think so. You need to head on home before your mother starts to worry."

"A Spencer never worries, but I will go home. I'll see you later Ava," he said giving her light kiss on her cheek before he left. Ava glared at him as he walked toward the door.

Maxie couldn't believe that boy was Lulu's. That bitch didn't deserve to be a mother. She aborted her first child because it was a mistake, which was something Maxie never considered with Ava. "Let's go Ava, now," Maxie demanded as she reached for her daughters arm.

"No," she said angrily as she pulled her arm from her mothers grip.

"Don't you dare think you can…"

"Let's continue this in the car," Spinelli said as he ushered both of them out the door. He could tell that they were angry with him, but he wasn't going to let them cause a scene.

"You have no right to tell me what to do," Ava stated once they were all in the car.

"We have no right? I'll have you know young lady, we have every right to tell you what to do; we're your parents." Spinelli gave Maxie a shocked look as he drove back to his place.

"Oh, so now you decide to include him. You're just doing that so you have an extra person to gang up on me. We all know you don't give a damn about his feelings or mine for that matter, because if you had, you would've told me he was dead."

Maxie just let that last comment go, even though she saw the smug look on Spinelli's face. He was acting like a proud papa. He should be defending her, not agreeing with their daughter. "We'll finish this when we get back to Spinelli's."

Spinelli opened the door to allow the glaring women entry. "The Jackal thinks we need to sleep on this before things are said that we don't mean."

"No, we're leaving tonight."

"I'm staying here," Ava stated as she sat down on the couch turning on the television. Maxie looked at Spinelli for help. "Don't look at me," he said.

"You're no help." Maxie walked over to sit down beside her daughter. "Ava, I promise you, I will tell you everything once we're home."

"I told you I'm not leaving. I'm going to bed." Ava stood up and left the room.

"Maxie, you can have my bed, I'll sleep down here. It's the first room on the left," Spinelli offered. Maxie didn't argue with him. She walked out of the room without another word. Spinelli pulled his shirt off and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch before lying down. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Maxie walked into his room and fell on his bed crying. She couldn't believe her secret was finally out, yes it felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders, but she knew she had hurt her daughter and the man that she had loved for the past seventeen years. Why did she keep this to herself for so long? Maxie turned over in the bed trying to get comfortable, why didn't she bring a change of cloths? She went over to Spinelli's dresser and pulled out the old graphic t-shirt he wore one night years ago. "He kept it" She took her cloths and bra off and slipped the shirt over her head. Then she pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail before she settled into bed. Maxie lay in bed thinking of the night that she had last seen Spinelli in this very shirt. She fell asleep smiling.

Spinelli walked into his room the next morning to take a shower. He stopped short when he opened the door and saw Maxie walking toward the master bath in THE t-shirt. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Spinelli; I'm going to take a shower." Maxie leaned against the bathroom door after she slammed it shut. Why did she have to put this shirt on and why couldn't he knock? Shaking her embarrassment off, Maxie proceeded to get ready for her shower.

Spinelli couldn't believe she choose to sleep in the shirt he wore the night Ava had been conceived. He kept it at bottom of his graphic shirt drawer, so she had to remember it; why else would she have worn it. He pulled out some fresh cloths and passed Ava in the hall on his way into her room.

"What are you doing?" she asked annoyed. Was he planning on snooping through her things?

"The Jackal needs to freshen up," he stated walking further into her room.

"Why don't you use yours?" she asked from the doorway.

"Because your mother is in there. You need to put some cloths on before you go down stairs, I'm expecting someone," he added before he shut the bathroom door.

"Whatever," Ava mumbled as she headed downstairs in her babydoll nightie. She sat down on the couch with a bottle of orange soda. She picked up a magazine off the coffee table and propped her legs up on the table.

"Spinelli, I'm here," said the young man that had barged into the apartment. Ava nearly jumped out of her skin. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously. The young man couldn't get over the gorgeous beauty sitting before him in a skimpy nightgown. Man was this his lucky day.

"My name is Ava Jones, I'm a family friend."

"Oh, well, I'm Jake Spencer, family friend as well. Where's Spinelli?"

"He's taking a shower. Can I help you with anything?"

"No, just dropping something off. You know, you're cute," Jake stated sitting down on the arm of the couch. He made sure his leg brushed against hers as he propped his foot up on the coffee table.

Ava shivered slightly at the contact. Surely she wasn't attracted to this cocky jerk. "It's too early for flirting Spencer."

"Jake please, Spencer is my cousin. So, you want to do something tonight?"

"You're a little forward aren't you? I don't even know you." Ava tried to cover the fact that she was flattered, but she had a feeling she wasn't doing it very well.

"Well, that's the point of a date." Jake jumped up off the couch when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He turned to face Spinelli and noticed a blonde woman following him down the stairs. "Hey Spinelli, I have those papers you wanted."

Spinelli walked over to him and took the papers. "Thanks Jake, tell Lucky I appreciate it." Maxie stood behind Spinelli not believing the young man standing before Ava father was in fact Jake Spencer. God, he'd grown so fast.

"Will do," he said before turning back to Ava. "So?" he whispered in her ear.

"Okay," she whispered back smiling. Ava watched as Jake turned and walked out the door. She turned back to face her parents and noticed the curious looks on their faces. "I'm going to go change," she informed them rushing past them up the stairs.

"Did you see that look they gave each other Spinelli?" Maxie asked following him into the kitchen.

"It was nothing. Jake's too old for Ava." Spinelli made himself a bowl of cereal and walked back to the living room.

Maxie made herself a bowl of cereal one as well. "Jake can't be more than eighteen or nineteen years old," she said sitting beside him on the couch.

"He'll be nineteen next month, which is my point, Ava's sixteen."

"That doesn't mean a thing to them. I think there's something going on."

"Why don't you ask her," he said annoyed.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Yup," he said honestly.

"Spinelli! Why are you being so rude?" Maxie couldn't believe he was treating her like she was some last season handbag.

"I wonder Maxie. You've lied to me for seventeen years and even told my little girl that I was dead, why wouldn't I be rude to you? Actually, I want both of you to leave."

"What? Why?" she asked in shock.

"Jackal PI has his reasons," he replied coldly.

"I'm the one that's causing problems, so I'll leave. Besides, Ava has made it clear that she didn't have any intention of leaving anytime soon."

"I'm not babysitting while you go off to Paris or something." Spinelli stood up from the couch and walked over to the pool table on the other side of the room.

Maxie was stunned and sat there watching him play for a moment. She stood up angrily going over to the table. "Stop acting like Jason and tell me why you don't want us here, wait tell me why you don't want your daughter here?"

Spinelli threw the cue down on the table. "Because it's too dangerous," he said turning to face her.

"Why, are there still problems with the Zacarraha's?" she asked following him back to the couch.

"No, there's a new threat."

Maxie realized it must be bad when he started pulling at his hair. "What is it?" she asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

Spinelli locked eyes with hers. "Someone is back that we all thought was dead."

"Who?"

"Evil Al," he stated looking away from here.

"No!" Maxie exclaimed in shock. "How, I thought Jason got rid of him."

"The Jackal has no clue. All I know is that he is not happy with me for obvious reasons and I don't want him to use you and Ava as leverage," he said turning to face her.

Maxie could tell he was very serious. "Alright, we'll leave this afternoon. You'll be careful won't you?" she asked fixing his hair out of habit.

"Yeah," he replied tucking a tray curl behind her ear.

"Well, well, the two of you are certainly cozy," Ava said from the stairs across the room.

"Little One, we were just," he paused trying to think of something to say to get them out of this position. He pushed himself back from Maxie. God, he felt like he was in his twenties instead of his forties.

"Ava, I need you to go upstairs and pack," Maxie told her as she stood up.

"Why, when the two of you were getting reacquainted?" she asked her mother sarcastically.

"Your father and I don't have to explain ourselves to you. Now I want you to go pack your things," she yelled at her daughter.

"I have a date tonight, so I'm not going anywhere." Ava smirked at her mother as she walked out the door.

"What are we going to do?" she asked Spinelli.

"First off, I'm going to stop her from going out with Jake," he informed her. Spinelli picked up his keys and walked out the door.

Maxie started to follow him when her phone rang. She put Ava in her father's hands while she took care of things in Manhattan over the phone. Before she hung up, Maxie informed her assistant that she was taking some time off for a family emergency.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Spinelli caught up with Ava outside his building. "Little One, wait up."

"Would you stop calling me that and speak English for once, or is that only reserved for Mom?"

Spinelli ignored her comment. "Please sit down for a moment," he said ushering her over to a bench.

"What?" she asked irritably. She wanted to go buy something new for tonight and her geek of a father was keeping her from her shopping.

"The Jackal wishes you would reconsider going out with Jake tonight."

"Mom talked you into this. I told you I'm not leaving."

"That's fine, you can stay with me as long as you want, just don't go out with Jake."

"Why?" she asked. Ava was curious as to why Spinelli would have anything against the guy who he seemed to be pretty close to.

"He's going to be nineteen next month." Spinelli knew this was a rotten excuse, but he hoped she'd accept it.

"So, I'm going to be seventeen soon." Ava pulled out her compact and freshened up her lipstick.

God, could she be anymore like her mother. Spinelli yanked her compact out of her hand. "Ava, this is important. I don't want you seeing him, period," he stated firmly.

"Oh, so know you want to act like my father. Well I've got news for you buddy, I will see whoever I want and do whatever I want." Ava pulled her compact away from him before she left him sitting on the bench.

"Damn it," he said a loud as he stood to go back upstairs. What was he going to do now? He had to get Maxie and Ava out of town as soon as possible, before the shit hit the fan.

Spinelli walked in to find Maxie sitting on the couch with his laptop in her lap. "What are you doing?"

"Checking my email," she replied not looking at him.

"How did you get into my system?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"Easy. You know Spinelli, you really need to change your password, not that I'm complaining of course, but anyone could figure it out. I have to say that Maximista was one nickname that I absolutely adored," she said smiling at him.

Spinelli could feel his face heating up with embarrassment and anger. He pulled his computer out of her hands.

"Hey, I was doing something," she exclaimed looking at him with confusion.

"Not anymore. Why didn't you use Ava's laptop?" he asked closing out her email. He was about ready to sign off; when he remembered that he was expecting some information on Evil Al. He left the computer open and placed it on the coffee table.

"Because, I can't hack into hers, you know she gets that from you right? So, did you have any luck stopping her from going out with Jake?" she asked smirking a little.

"Of course not, but you already knew that I wouldn't be able to. You could've warned me."

"And have you miss out on the 'I can do whatever I want and see whoever I want,' speech, wouldn't dream of it. Why do you have such a problem with her seeing Jake anyway? He seems like a good kid."

Spinelli knew he had to tell her the truth, maybe with her as an ally; they could convince Ava to stay away from Jake. "He is a good kid. Listen, the Jackal has to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell a sole, which should be relatively easy for you."

"Alright, I promise." Maxie scooted closer to him, giving him her full attention.

"Jake isn't really Lucky's son."

"Good lord, Spinelli, I thought you were going to tell me something new."

"You know? How long?" he asked in shock.

"I've known for years. Jake is Jason's right?"

"Yes, but how could you have know? Did the Goddess tell you?" Spinelli knew that Sam and Maxie were close before she left town, maybe they had traded secrets as well.

"No, I figured it out. I mean, it wasn't hard with all these looks Jason and Saintly Elizabeth gave each other. I knew something was going on and I figured it up, because I was sleeping with Lucky about the same time she had her fling with Jason," she said casually.

"Oh, how could the Jackal forget one of your many conquest," he said sarcastically as he walked over to the pool table. He hated the fact that he was still jealous of her relationship with Lucky and Logan. Sure he wasn't in town for her Lucky escapade, but he was very connected with the consequences her actions brought on those he was close to.

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you calling me a slut?" she asked angrily as she walked over to lean against one of his arcade games.

"No, let's stop talking about this." Spinelli finished racking the balls to play a game.

Maxie turned away from him and noticed a picture hanging on the opposite wall. She walked over to it, to get a better look. It was a picture of Spinelli holding a baby with one arm wrapped around Lulu. Maxie couldn't help but feel betrayed as she felt the slow burn of tears settling in her eyes. "Well isn't this a happy family," she commented with her back to him. She hastily wiped the tears from her eyes as she turned to face him.

"What are you talking about now?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"This," she said pointing at the picture.

"What about it? That picture was taken on Coop's first birthday. Lulu was staying here at the time while the Simian One was out of town."

"Well, what can I expect, she didn't exactly bother to wait till I was gone before she moved in on you, now did she."

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he began playing again.

Maxie walked over and picked the cue ball up off the table. "Damn it Maxie. Can't you just go to the other room and leave me in peace, wait better yet, go back to Manhattan."

"You let her come between us," Maxie stated as she walked around the table to confront him after seventeen long years.

"We were never an, us, so how could Fair Lulu come between us."

"You met her the night you were supposed to meet me," she accused.

"So, she called saying she needed to talk to me, so I met her at Jake's. How did you know I met with her that night?"

"I heard Coleman in the back ground when I called and I thought I'd head on over to Jake's instead of waiting at Jason's like you asked. I needed to talk to you Spinelli and you told me you were doing work for Jason. Which I thought it was odd for you to do work for Jason at a bar."

"So you decided to check up on me huh? Let me guess, you saw me comforting Fair Lulu and you got pissed and ran. It all makes sense now, you were jealous."

"No, I was hurt, you bastard. You deliberately lied to me. I was going to tell you about Ava and you had to throw all that away for Lulu of all people," she screamed in his face.

"How could I throw something away that I knew nothing about? Don't put this on me, you chose to run, you chose not to tell me, and you chose to lie to our daughter and tell her I was dead. I was being a friend to Lulu nothing more. I can be friends with someone of the opposite sex without sex being involved, unlike some people I know."

Maxie felt all the rage boil over that she had suppressed since that night. She had had enough of his shit. Without thinking, she pulled her hand back to slap him only to have him catch her wrist right before she made contact. Maxie was in shock as he pulled her to him twisting her arm painfully behind her back.

"The Secretive Blonde Bitch needs to realize that I'm not the same love sick boy I was before you left. You can't manipulate me, do you understand. I'm only going to say this once, Lulu and I are only friends nothing more, so get off of your high horse or get out." Spinelli hadn't wanted to scare her, but it seemed like that was the only way he could get her to see him as a man instead of the boy she once knew. He couldn't understand why she brought out this side of him that he had kept under control in the most dangerous situations. Then he realized where this anger was coming from, when he felt her ragged breath against his neck and her full soft breast pressing against his chest. He was angry at her and himself for still wanting her. Hell, she had denied him a family for seventeen years, but she wasn't going to deny him the release he needed. He was about to pull her in for a passionate kiss, when he heard a very familiar angry voice.

"What the hell is going on?"

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

"What the hell is going on?"

Spinelli loosened his grip on Maxie as she pulled herself away from him. "Sweetie, you're back," Maxie said as she smiled at her daughter.

"Oh cut the crap Mom," she said to Maxie as she walked up to Spinelli. "I can't believe you."

"Me, what has the Jackal done?" he asked innocently. Maxie could not believe how he could be so…overpowering with her one minute and sweet and loving with their daughter the next. Not that she was complaining, it was about time he manned up, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"You act as though you really care about me, when you really don't. It's just a way to get into my mother's pants."

"That's not it at all. I do care for you Ava," Spinelli insisted as took her hands in his.

"If you did, you wouldn't be trying to screw my Mom," she said pulling her hands out of his.

"Ava, how do you know I wasn't trying to get him into bed?"

"Oh come on Mom, you're the biggest prude on the planet, you wouldn't throw yourself at a man."

"What?" Spinelli asked in disbelief.

"Ava, you will show me more respect," Maxie yelled as she turned her back to Spinelli.

"Little One, what did you mean by that comment?" Spinelli asked curiously. What other lies had Maxie been telling their daughter? He knew Maxie hadn't told her about her past, but he knew she hadn't changed her ways.

"You mean she hasn't always been like this? She thinks she's perfect and she doesn't mind to criticize those around her. She doesn't date and she doesn't allow me to. She says that boys are only after one thing and that I should never fall in love, because that leads to nothing but pain." Ava paused and approached her father. "But you know what, now I realize that it was you who made her this way. You've turned my mother into a shell of her former self. You're the reason she's thrown herself into her career. You're the reason she doesn't date. Oh my, I don't know why I didn't realize this earlier; she's still in love with you…"

"That's enough Ava," Maxie screamed from the other side of the room. "You can stop this psycho analysis shit. You know nothing of my feelings or of Spinelli's. You are a little girl."

"I'm not a little girl and I'm tired of being treated like one," she screamed as she ran upstairs to get ready for her date.

Spinelli stared at Maxie from across the room. Was she ever in love with him? Could she still be in love with him? No, Ava had to have that wrong. This is Maxie Jones, we're talking about; Jesse was the love of her life and still is.

Maxie could feel his gaze on her. Why did Ava have to read her so well? Why couldn't she oblivious to everything around her, instead of being like her father? Maxie slowly turned to face him. "Are you going to stop her?"

"And how would the Jackal go about doing that?"

"I don't know, figure out something. Listen, you don't want her to go out with Jake any more than I do."

"Why is that though? I would think you would want your daughter to be with Lucky Spencer's son. I mean, if you couldn't have him, than maybe your daughter can have his son, another way of sticking it to Fair Elizabeth."

"Except, he's not Lucky's, is he. I don't want my daughter in anymore danger than she's already in with you as her father. By dating Jason's son, she's putting a bigger target on her back."

"We're the only ones who know his true paternity."

"No, Spinelli, everyone knows Jason is Jake's father except Jake. I don't want her hurt physically or emotionally."

"And you think I do?" he yelled.

"No, I know you don't, like I know that you know that what I'm saying is the truth."

"What?" he asked confused.

"You know what I mean. You were just using Jake's age as an excuse."

"You're right, are you happy?" he asked as he walked across the room to stand in front of her.

"Spinelli, I know that you trying to protect Ava…" Maxie stopped suddenly. "What's that beeping noise?" Maxie watched as Spinelli ran over to pick up his laptop. "What is it?" she asked going to sit beside him on the couch.

"I slipped into Evil Al's place last week and bugged his phone," he informed her not looking up from the screen.

"You did what? Spinelli, how could you do something so dangerous? Don't you have business associates who can do the dangerous stuff for you?" she asked franticly. She knew she sounded worried, but she was, and she really didn't care if he knew it or not.

"Of course I have business associates; there are just some things I have to do myself." Spinelli paused as he picked up his ear piece to listen to the call.

Maxie waited patiently for him to tell her what was going on. 'I can't believe I'm getting pulled back into this mess,' she said to herself. She couldn't help her curiosity. She watched as the man she loved placed the ear piece back on the table. "What is it?" she asked nervously.

"It appears that the Simeon One is in cahoots with Evil Al," he said looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Logan? Why would he be doing business with Lorenzo?

"He's willing to help Evil Al put me six feet under."

Maxie felt the weight of fear settle in her stomach. "This is why I didn't tell her about my past and about you. I didn't want her to go through the heart break of losing someone she loves," she said as she buried her face in her hands.

"Maxie, I can't deal with this right now. Do whatever you have to do to keep Ava in this house; I don't want either one of you leaving."

Maxie looked up to see him walking toward the door. "Where are you going?" she asked with worry.

"I'm going to see Stone Cold," was all he said as he walked out the door.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

"Ava, can I talk to you?" Maxie asked through Ava's door. Maxie felt as though she could cry at any minute.

"What?" Ava snapped as she threw open the door. When she noticed the unshed tears in her mother's eyes, she softened her tone. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Maxie walked past her and sat down on the bed patting the place beside her. Ava couldn't help but notice the fear that was clearly written all over her mother's face. "I'm ready to tell you everything and I hope you will understand why I chose to keep you away from your father."

Ava sat quietly and listened to her mother's dramatic story. She hadn't realized how much her mother had been through especially by the time she was twenty-four years old. She had a new respect for her mother.

"You were conceived the night I told you're father about the attack."

"You mean to tell me that Coop's father nearly raped you and he wasn't put in jail?" Ava asked shocked. How could Spinelli sit by and do nothing when that sick bastard had almost raped or maybe even killed the woman he loved?

"He had an alibi and I wasn't able to prove it."

"Why? Didn't you have physical evidence?"

"No sweetie, I just had a couple of bruises on my arms from where he grabbed me, but nothing more."

"Wait, I still don't understand. Why is Lulu with him?"

"I'm not sure; I guess she felt like she was protecting everyone by going back to him." Maxie couldn't help but feel a cold chill run down her spine just thinking about that horrible night.

"So he went to attack her and she gave in? She told the police that Logan didn't attack you?" Ava asked, feeling intense hatred toward that horrible woman.

"Yes and no. I never went to the police. Actually, Johnny, Lulu, Logan, and your father are the only ones that know about that night. Anyway, I went to Spin seeking some kind of comfort-"

"I'm sure he gave it to you," Ava snapped. How could he take advantage of her like that?

"Ava, your father did NOT take advantage of me, if that's what you're thinking. Spinelli made me feel safe, he still does," she replied with a small smile.

"So, why didn't you stay together?"

"Because I made the worst mistake of my life, I told him that we could only be friends, right after we made love. I realized that I had fallen in love with him and I was scared. I felt like I had a curse on my head, 'Fall in love with Maxie Jones and you die.' Anyway, your father was angry and hurt, but we were able to settle back into a semi friendship. But I couldn't forget that night and how he made me feel."

"Mom I realize that you're still in love with him, but why didn't you tell him about me?"

"I was going to. I called Spin telling him that I needed to speak with him, that it was important and he said he would meet me at Jason's later, that he was doing something for Stone Cold-"

"Mom, please stop using his nicknames."

"Sorry, I do it without realizing," Maxie replied chuckling. "He said he was doing something for Jason, but I heard wondered why he would be doing something for him at Jakes; I heard the bartended, Coleman, in the background. I'll be honest with you; I did go down there to check up on him, I was curious. I wish I hadn't now. When I saw him sitting at a table with Lulu in his arms, I thought BJ's heart had been ripped out of me. I realized I would always come second to her, so I went to Kate, asked for a transfer, and here we are." Maxie felt a wave of relief wash over her after she had told Ava everything.

Ava jumped up off the bed and started pacing the room. "And he told me that there was nothing going on between the two of them," she said aloud.

"What? You've met Lulu?" Maxie asked as she reached out to stop her daughters pacing.

"Yeah, she stopped by here the night we found out he was my father. I didn't like her for a minute and I told him about it. I asked him if something was going on and said it wasn't. Friends don't hug the way they were hugging," she finished in a rush. Ava regretted the words that had come out of her mouth when she saw the hurt look on her mother's face. "Mom, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I think I'll always be envious, maybe even suspicious, of their relationship. But he told me the same thing this afternoon. He swears that their friends and that's it," Maxie said as she pulled Ava into a hug.

"Why hasn't he killed Logan yet?" Ava asked curiously.

"Honey, I'm afraid he won't get the chance. Logan told Alcazar he would get ride of Spinelli for him." Maxie's eyes began to burn with tears once again. "Which is why, we have to leave. I don't want you to go through the pain of losing someone you care about."

"No, you don't want to go through the pain. I'm not going anywhere." Ava walked out of the room.

"Yes you are, now get in here and pack," Maxie said as she followed Ava downstairs.

"I have a date."

"Ava, I'm not telling-. " Maxie was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Hello. No, plaid was last season."

Ava knew her mother was talking to her assistant, so she decided to leave while she was preoccupied. She slipped out the front door and headed out for her date with Jake. Maybe he could take her mind off of her crazy family.

"Sarah, just do what I told you to do," Maxie snapped as she slammed her phone shut. When she turned around, she noticed Ava had left. She fell to the couch in tears.

Spinelli opened the door to find Maxie asleep on the couch. He threw his keys down on the coffee table. Surely she wasn't waiting up for him. It was midnight after all. He started walking out of the room when he heard Maxie saying something from the couch. He stepped towards her.

"Please," she cried softly as her head tossed back and forth. Spinelli wasn't sure if she was having a nightmare or a dream on the pleasant side, until he heard her next words. "Don't hurt her Logan, please." Spinelli acted quickly as he stepped around the couch and started shaking her. "Maxie, wake up."

"No," she screamed when she felt hands wrap around her arms. She faintly heard Spinelli's voice in the background, but all she could see was Logan's face in front of her.

"It's me Maxie, open your eyes," he said franticly. Maxie's eyes snapped open as she jumped back away from him. "Maximista," he whispered and Maxie was in his arms. "Shh, it's going to be alright."

"He had Ava," she cried into his chest.

"She's safe," he replied as he kissed the top of her head. He inhaled her scent, sweet honeysuckle.

Maxie started to calm down as she surrendered herself to the safety that she only felt in his arms. "Did you talk to Jason?" she asked as she laid her head on his chest.

"Yeah, we're going to meet tomorrow to figure everything out." Spinelli settled back against the couch with her securely in his arms. "Listen, if you're going to be here longer, you might want to buy your self some clothes tomorrow."

"I don't know why I thought I could make a fast trip. I should've packed a few outfits," she replied with a smile.

"The Jackal thinks the Junior Fashionista's definition of a few is quit different from his own," he replied smiling down at her.

Maxie returned his smile when he referred to her with his old nickname. Maxie noticed the time when she moved to her head back to his chest. "It's after midnight?" she asked alarmed.

"It's 12:30, to be exact." He wondered why she was so worried about the time.

Maxie jumped out of his arms and ran upstairs. "Ava," she called. She opened her door to find her bed empty. She ran back toward the stairs and met Spinelli on his way up. "She's gone."

"What?" he asked as he ran past her. He threw open Ava's door to find her room empty.

"I thought she'd be home by now."

"What do you mean; you thought she'd be back? I thought I told you not to let her leave."

"Listen Spinelli, I'm about sick and tired of you yelling at me and treat me like shit. She snuck out while I was on the phone with my assistant. I tried calling her three times, but she refuses to pick up." Maxie walked back downstairs to call Ava again.

Spinelli followed her and leaned against the wall, while she was on the phone. "Well?"

"She still won't answer. Spin, what are we going to do? Do you have Jake's number?"

Spinelli pulled out his phone and called Jake. "Jake? You need to bring the Little One home, now. Her mother's worried. Thanks," he replied as he hung up his phone.

"Well?" she asked with annoyance.

"He said they were coming up-"

"How dare you try to police my love life," Ava screamed as she stormed into the apartment.

"The Little One needs to retire to her room," Spinelli stated. God, could she be any more like her mother.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Ava, listen to your father."

Ava looked at her mother in disbelief. "Whatever," she replied as she ran upstairs and slammed her door.

"Thank-"

"The Jackal doesn't want to hear it. Something could've happened to Ava tonight because of you."

"This isn't my fault."

"If you had put her first instead of your magazine, then she would've left in this first place. Some mother you are." The words left his mouth before he could stop them.

Maxie slapped him as hard as she could. "Don't you ever say that to me again," she stated with tears rolling down her face.

Spinelli hung his head and jumped slightly when he heard his bedroom door slam. "Why do you have to be such an idiot," he said aloud. He walked over the couch and fell back on ashamed. He knew a simple "sorry" wasn't going to erase what he had just said.

**TBC**

**Hope y'all enjoyed. I'll update as soon as I can. Don't forget to review :).**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Spinelli got up about six in the morning after having only a couple of hours of sleep. He still felt horrible for the night before and decided to fix Maxie an apology breakfast. He walked to the kitchen and started baking her favorite muffins, chocolate chip. Thirty minutes later, Spinelli pulled the muffins out of the oven. He sat the plate of muffins on the table and turned to get the orange juice out of the fridge.

"I'm going shopping," he heard her say from the doorway. He closed the refrigerator door and looked at her in shock. "At six-thirty in the morning, in that?" he questioned motioning to her outfit.

"There's a boutique downtown that opens at seven. Do prefer me going out naked?" she asked sarcastically. She was still very hurt from his words last night.

"Absolutely not!" he exclaimed. "Listen, the Jackal just doesn't think your choice of apparel is appropriate." Mainly because he wanted to rip it off her and knew other men would be thinking the same thing.

"It's very appropriate. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Where did he get off telling her what to wear? She thought her outfit was very creative. She had taken one of Spinelli's button down dress shirts and made a dress out of it. She rolled the sleeves up to her elbows and left the top three buttons unbuttoned. She added the skinny belt and high heels that she wore when she came home two days ago.

"Never mind," he replied knowing he wouldn't be able to talk her into changing. "The Jackal made chocolate chip muffins, your favorite." Spinelli picked up the plate offering her one.

If he thought she was going to forgive him that easy, he had another thing coming. "I'm not hungry." Maxie walked out of the kitchen toward the front door. She picked her purse up off the small table there. "I'll be back later this afternoon," she added as she walked out the door.

Spinelli grabbed the plate and his juice from the kitchen before he walked back into the living room to sit down in front of the television. He had to meet with Jason later on this evening and he still had to figure out a way to get to the Unworthy One and Evil Al, before they got to him or the girls.

"Ooo, my favorite," he heard his daughter say as her turned toward her. Ava was standing beside the couch dressed for the day holding an orange soda in her hand. "The Little One is welcome to have them," he replied patting the empty place beside him.

"Thanks," she replied as she sat down beside him and started attacking her muffin. "Why didn't you kill Logan when you had the chance? How could you stand by and let your so called best friend marry the man that tried to rape my mother?" Ava knew that it was a little early to start such a deep conversation, but she wanted answers.

Spinelli's hand tightened around his glass of orange juice and tried to calm himself down before answering. "Your mother told you what happened?"

"Yes."

"I see, did she tell you how she broke my heart?"

"I think it was the other way around."

"Really? The Jackal thinks he needs to tell his side of the story."

Ava gave Spinelli her undivided attention as he began his story. Everything he said coincided with her mother's side of the story. "Why did you meet Lulu that night and why did you lie to Mom?"

"That is between Fair Lulu and I. Back to your first question, I wanted to kill him, I wanted him to pay for what he did to Maximista, but I kept quiet for Fair Lulu and your mother's sake."

"How could keeping quiet help her?"

"There wasn't a way to prove it. Scott Baldwin, the special prosecutor, is his father and he would've figured out a way to put your mother in jail. And Lulu went back to him to keep the peace."

"Mom said that Logan plans to get ride of you for this Alcazar guy." Ava started to feel a little bad for jumping to conclusions about Spinelli.

"Your mother needs to learn how to keep her mouth shut," he snapped angrily. Did Maxie tell Ava everything?

"Hey, don't be made at Mom, she just worried and she thought that she could manipulate me into going home by telling me."

"Yeah, she can be pretty good at manipulation, but then again you can be pretty good at it too. So you knew the danger and you still went out on your date? Why didn't you answer your mother's phone calls?"

"I'm not going to let fear control my life. I wanted Mom to worry, so that's why I didn't answer her calls. I'm tired of being treated like a child."

"You'll be treated like a child as long as you act like one," he informed her.

"I'm not having this argument. Oh my god, it's noon, we've been talking for all most six hours? I've got to go," she said getting up to grab her purse.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he stood up.

"Out," she stated as she opened the door. "Hey Mom, bye Mom." Ava tried to walk past her mother and all the bags she was carrying.

Maxie could feel the tension between her daughter and the man she loved. "Please tell me where you're going," she whispered desperately.

"Oh, good god, I'm going to meet Molly for lunch. You two really need to stop being so over protective." Ava pushed past her mother and headed for the elevator. "Bye," she called before the doors shut.

Maxie walked past Spinelli and headed for the bedroom without saying a word. She had thought that shopping would've made her feel better, but it hadn't. She threw the bags down on the bed and started organizing the closet to make room for her cloths.

"You cut your hair."

"Yeah, I thought I needed a change," she replied with her back to him. She jumped slightly when he ran his fingers through her hair.

"The Jackal likes your hair much better this way. It brings back memories," he stated as he turned her face toward him. "Maximista, please forgive the Jackal for his hurtful words last night."

Maxie knew he was sincere when he called her that. She looked up into his eyes and noticed that he didn't have his glasses on. "Why aren't you wearing your glasses?"

"The Jackal needs them for reading only. Getting old is a bitch,' he said smiling.

"Tell me about it. Would you like to see some of the outfits I bought?"

"Of course." Spinelli lay back on the bed as Maxie ran excitedly into the bathroom to try on her new clothes. Spinelli knew that she had forgiven him for last night, but he still felt ashamed.

Spinelli close his eyes, fifteen outfits later, as he waited for Maxie to come out of the bathroom. He was exhausted from his lack of sleep the night before.

Maxie walked out of the bathroom and noticed Spinelli asleep on the bed. She felt a wave of relief rush through her as she walked over to the mirror. Sure she wanted to entice him with the new nightie she had bought, but she was secretly glad he had decided to take a nap. Maxie lightly ran her hands over her body as she stood in front of the full length mirror. "I'm too old to wear something like this," she said softly.

"The Jackal disagrees."

"Spinelli, don't scare me like that again. I thought you were asleep," she said with her hand over her chest.

"I was resting my eyes," he replied smiling as he let his eyes travel over the goddess in the ice blue silk slip.

"Go back to resting your eyes," she ordered as she turned back toward the mirror. She wished he hadn't seen her in this horrible piece of clothing. She looked like a cow.

"They're not tired now. Maximista, why do you think you're too old to wear something like this, you look beautiful." Spinelli couldn't help but wonder why she had chosen to model the nightie for him.

"Are you blind?"

"No, you're perfect," he said as he stood behind her, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

"No I'm not," she mumbled, her eyes drifting to her scar.

Spinelli's eyes followed hers as he moved closer to her. "This thing has all but faded."

Maxie caught her breath as Spinelli ran his fingers lightly down the center of her chest. "This is a present from BJ," she heard him whisper huskily in her ear and she shivered slightly.

"What else?"

"My breasts are sagging," she replied before she could stop herself. Maxie watched in the mirror as his hands moved erotically down her sides to light cup her breast as if weighing them.

"I don't see sagging breast, I see breast that gave nourishment to my little girl. The Jackal greatly approves of your breast." Spinelli knew that he was having the desired affect on her, when he noticed her nipples harden beneath the silk. He hadn't planned on seduction, but he needed to prove to her that he wasn't the fumbling twenty-five year old man. "More?"

"My stomach and my hips are much too large," she replied breathlessly. Maxie closed her eyes as he moved his hands down to settle on her hips. "Perfect," she felt him whisper against her neck as his thumbs stroked her hip bones. It was at that exact moment that Maxie realized that he knew she didn't have panties on. She had only meant to entice him, make him curious, before she took a quick shower. She hadn't counted on him actually touching her. Maxie turned her face toward his neck to hide her embarrassment. "Is that it?" she heard his ask.

"My thighs." Spinelli had to strain to hear what she had said. He pulled her right leg up and placed her foot on the foot stool in front of the mirror. He closed his eyes briefly from the erotic sight before him. As his right hand skimmed over her right knee, his left hand had traveled back to her breast. He groaned slightly when she arched back against him and throwing her left arm back around his neck. Her right arm dangled at her side as the thin strap slid down her arm. Spinelli knew she could feel his need for her pressed against her back, but he didn't care.

Maxie felt the fire building inside her as his hand moved slowly up the inside of her leg. She knew that she must've looked very wanton at that exact moment, but she really didn't care. He was the last person to ever touch her body in such a manner and even then he hadn't touched her quit like this. She had never felt like this, even when she imagined it was his hands instead of her own. Maxie jumped slightly when he fingers met her bundle of nerves. She arched her back more as he teased her nipple with his left hand.

"Maximista, look in the mirror," he ordered softly.

Maxie nearly fainted from the sight before her. Her eyes met his soft green eyes in the mirror. Her eyes widened when she felt his finger enter her. She arched her back more, straining for the release that she desperately needed. Maxie moved against him as his fingers and her body found the perfect rhythm. As embarrassed as she was, Maxie couldn't take her eyes off the scene in front of her. She had never been more turned on in her whole life. Her fantasies about the man behind her were nothing compared to this.

Spinelli couldn't believe he had held out this long. He needed to release and wanted oh so desperately to take her right then and there, but he wouldn't allow himself. He was proving a point.

"Damian," Maxie screamed as she reached her peak. She collapsed back against him as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Maxie grabbed his hand when he started to walk away.

"No," he stated as he pulled his hand from hers and left the room, closing the door behind him. Spinelli leaned against the door for a second before heading to the bathroom to take care of his problem.

Maxie sat up in bed, wondering if this had all been a fantasy. She knew it hadn't, but why did he push her away? Was he trying to punish her for pushing him away years ago? She knew that he wanted her, that was very evident, and she would most likely have a bruise on the small of her back. Maxie wanted him now more than ever and she was going to have him. She lay back on the pillows smiling, before she decided to take a much needed nap. Who knew that shopping for five hours and a mind blowing orgasm could be so exhausting?

**TBC**

Please review :).


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Maxie, wake up."

"Oh my god, Jason what are you doing here?" she asked pulling the blankets up over herself.

"I received a message from Spinelli telling me that he was going after Logan."

"What," she exclaimed. "Jason how can you be so calm about this? Did he tell you where he was going? Why aren't you with him?" she asked desperately. She got out of bed, holding the blanket around her, as she started looking for something to throw on.

"Maxie you need to calm down and wear something comfortable." Jason knew that there was no use in arguing with her about coming with him. He watched as the woman his best friend loved so dearly walked out of the walk in closet dressed in old jeans and one of Spinelli's t-shirts. Jason followed as she ran out of the room and across the hall. He stood in the doorway and watched her struggle tying a pair of converse sneakers.

"Wait, where is Ava?" Maxie paused as she looked at Jason with tears in her eyes. She knew something was wrong when Jason approached her and finished tying her shoe. "No," she screamed as tears poured down her face.

"Maxie, please calm down. We need to hurry, come on." Jason pulled her down the stairs and out the door. He drove as fast as he could to a small shack out in the middle of nowhere. He turned off the engine and grabbed her hand. "Maxie, Logan took Ava after her lunch this afternoon. He then sent Spinelli a message telling him where he was and that he had your little girl."

"How does Logan know she's mine? Does he know that Ava is Spinelli's too?"

"I have no idea, but we need to be very careful, if we want to get both of them out alive. I fear that Logan may have set him up for a trap. Stay here," he ordered when she started to open the door.

"No, I'm going with you. The two people I love most in this world is in danger and you are not going to stop me from helping them," she yelled.

"Alright, but you need to follow me, stay out of the way, and be quiet," he ordered.

"God you haven't changed a bit, Oh Mighty One," she mumbled as she followed.

* * *

Spinelli snuck in the back door to the old shack holding his gun out in front of him. The room was dimly lit, but he could make out two figures standing in the corner. "The Crabby Commando needs to release the Little One, now," he ordered as he cocked his gun.

"Spinelli, do you really think you can take me on?" Ava felt Logan's knife dig into the side of her neck as she looked to her father for help.

Spinelli saw the look of terror in her eyes and was reminded of her mother when Devlin had the scalpel against Maxie's throat. He froze as Logan slid the knife down between his little girls breast.

"She's so much like her mother. You know, I wonder if she's a fighter too. Maxie always like it little rough." Ava shivered in fear when his lips brushed her temple.

"What do you want?" Spinelli demanded. He knew Stone Cold would tell him to stay calm and focus, but he wasn't sure how he could do that. He wanted to take that knife and use it on Logan.

"I want to make you suffer."

"What has the Jackal ever done to you?"

"You and that bitch caused the problems between me and Lulu."

"That was years ago, you got the girl, so what's the problem?"

"I've never had Lulu; there was only room for you and Johnny in her heart."

"Do you honestly think Lulu is going to forgive you for killing me?"

"She's going to think Alcazar took care of you and she'll reach out to me for comfort."

"You want me, so let the girl go."

"Where would the fun be in that? No, she's staying right here and I'm going to make watch as I-"he paused as his hands moved to cover Ava's small breast. Ava screamed when Spinelli moved forward.

"Let her go."

"Daddy," Ava screamed when Logan ripped her blouse with the knife.

Spinelli felt his heart swell, when his little girl finally acknowledged him as her father. He wanted to rejoice, until he saw the realization pass over Logan's face.

"Well, isn't his interesting? Lulu told me that she was Maxie's but she neglected to mention that you were her father. This has to be the best night of my life," he replied laughing. "I can't believe Maxie would sleep with you, but we all know that she's a first class slut."

* * *

"Wait here Maxie," Jason ordered as he approached the two men stationed out side the shack.

Maxie waited until Jason had disarmed the men, before she took off for the door. She stood there for a second, wondering if she should do as Jason said, until she heard Ava scream. Everything was a blur for Maxie once she threw open the door.

When Logan turned toward the door he loosened his grip enough for Ava to elbow him in the stomach before she dived to the floor. Ava heard a shot ring out and thud on the floor beside her. She looked up to see her father holding the gun as he walked over to Logan's body. Then she saw her mother standing by the door with her hand over her mouth. "Mamma," she cried as she ran into her mothers' arms.

"Baby, are you okay?" Maxie asked as she held her daughter to her chest. "Did he hurt you?" Maxie glanced over at Spinelli as he stood over Logan's body. What is he doing? Maxie watched in horror as the man she loved slowly pointed the gun at Logan's head. She gently pushed Ava aside as she ran over to grab the gun. "He's dead Spin," she said softly as she pulled on his arm.

"He tried to take my family away from me," he replied in a raspy voice.

"Spinelli, please don't do this," she pleaded. Maxie felt Spinelli's grip loosen on the gun as she pulled it from his hand. She quickly clicked the safety on before putting it in her pants. Maxie stepped forward to take him into her arms, but was quickly cut off by her daughter.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Ava asked as she jumped into her father's arms.

"The Jackal is fine, did he hurt you?" he asked as held on to her for dear life. Spinelli pulled back to inspect her neck, noticing a small cut. "The Little One needs medical attention."

"No, I'm fine, it's just a scratch. Oh, Daddy, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," she said as fresh tears started to pour down her cheeks.

"That doesn't matter; the only thing that matters now is that you're safe."

Maxie felt a pang of jealousy as she witnessed the father/daughter exchange. She was happy Ava had finally accepted him as her father, but she wanted to be in his arms. Was she a terrible mother for thinking that? "Mamma." Maxie looked up to see Ava pull back from her father with one arm out, allowing her mother join in on the moment. Maxie fell against Spinelli's chest and cried as he held both she and Ava close to him.

"Maxie, I told you to wait for me," Jason yelled as he walked in the shack. Jason stopped short when he saw the intimate family moment. He slowly walked over to Logan's body to check for a pulse. Not finding one, Jason looked up at his friend with worry in his eyes. This was Spinelli's first kill, he knew that was a harsh way of putting it, but it was the truth. Sure Spinelli had been a P.I. for the past sixteen years and he had worked for the business on many occasions, but Jason knew that Spinelli had never taken a life, self defense or not. He would always shoot to wound, not shoot to kill.

"Stone Cold is he-"Spinelli could not bring himself to finish the question. He tightened his grip on his girls' arms when Jason nodded.

Maxie felt him stiffen as she looked up into his face. "It's going to be okay," she said softly. She pulled away from him and gave Jason the gun. "Get rid of this," she ordered.

"Maxie we can't cover this up. The police will know that the bullet came from Spinelli's gun. Serena will probably make you testify against him, since you are the only witness."

"Why wouldn't she make me?" Ava asked as she stepped back from her father.

"Because you're his daughter, they can't force you to testify against him," Jason explained.

"Well then you and Daddy have to get married," Ava stated.

"What?" Maxie and Spinelli asked at once.

"It's been going on since Biblical times; it's not a new concept."

"We know that Ava,' Maxie replied. "Jason, do you think he will be acquitted if I can't testify?"

"Yes, I'll have Kristina take the case. She's the best lawyer in town and a force to be reckoned with. She's right up there with her mother and Diane in the law department."

"Well then it's settled, let's go." Maxie grabbed Spinelli's hand and pulled him toward the door.

"Has the Blonde One lost her mind? We can't enter into the state of holy matrimony."

"Listen, I don't care if your willing to go to prison for this, but I'm not going to let you."

"The Jackal can claim self defense, there's no need for us to marry."

"You can claim it, but they will still make me testify. So we are going to get married whether you like it or not. And since you're so set against marrying me, I will sign the annulment or divorce papers after you're acquitted."

"You two need to stop discussing this and head for that small town up the road. I just called the police and they should be here any minute," Jason informed them.

"Come on Little One," Spinelli said as he ushered Ava out of the shack.

"Jason, thank you so much. Do you think you can buy us at least five hours?" Maxie asked.

"They'll probably arrest me, so you'll have a day at least," he replied with a smile.

"Oh I forgot the PCPD's motto 'When in doubt arrest Jason Morgan,'" she said with a chuckle. Maxie walked out the door and headed to Spinelli's car. Did he hate her so much that he thought even a fake marriage would make him miserable? She got in the car and drove them to the small town of Crimson Point. Maxie was thankful that the Justice of the Peace was home as they pulled into his driveway.

Spinelli let Maxie do all the talking and was surprised that the old man would agree to marry them. He was also glad that Ava had thought to remove the torn blouse, leaving her in a small tank top. She had also pulled her hair around to cover the scratch on her neck. Spinelli realized that he had a very smart daughter.

The man gave them a quick ceremony and had them sign the official documents. "Thank you sir," Spinelli replied as he shook the man's hand. "I think it's very sweet that you two decided to surprise your beautiful daughter with your marriage," the old woman replied as he placed a kiss on Spinelli's cheek. Spinelli just smiled as the pulled Maxie and Ava out of the little house.

"Everything's going to be alright now Daddy, I just know it," Ava said as she settled in the backseat of the car. Spinelli didn't say anything as Maxie drove down the road back to Port Charles.

**TBC**

**This chapter was difficult for me to write, so y'all let me know what you think. Thank you for all the encouragement and the reviews :).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Now, I want the two of you to go upstairs and get ready for bed," Maxie ordered as she pushed Spinelli and Ava toward the stairs. She was surprised to see them walk up the stairs without arguing. Maxie glanced at her watch and noticed that it was almost 2 in the morning. Feeling her stomach growled, she decided to grab something to eat in the kitchen before she checked in on Spinelli and Ava.

"Little One, are you sure you're okay?" Spin asked at the door to her room. He lifted a shaking hand and lightly over his fingers over the small cut on her neck.

"I'm fine Daddy," she said with a smile.

"The Jackal will never tire of hearing his little girl say that phrase. Now you need to get ready for bed before your mother goes on the war path." Spinelli kissed her forehead before she turned to her room. Spinelli walked across the hall to his room as he began to strip off his filthy clothes. He turned on the water, as hot as he could stand it, before stepping into the shower. He quickly washed off before he braced his hands on the walls. Spinelli dropped his head forward, feeling the tension slowly leave his body as the hot water ran over his back and shoulders. His head jerk up when he heard Maxie enter the bedroom. Spinelli groaned with frustration as he turned the water off. He sure didn't want Maxie to come in and "check" on him. He dried off quickly and wrapped the towel around his waist before he walked back into the bedroom to find Maxie gone. Spinelli breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled on his boxers and slipped into bed.

Meanwhile across the hall, Maxie laid in her daughters' bed with her little girl in her arms. She stroked Ava's damp hair as she said a prayer of thanks. Maxie slipped out from under Ava once she was sound asleep. "I love you," she whispered, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. She softly closed to door behind her before heading back across the hall. When she opened the door, she found Spinelli sound asleep in their bed. Maxie smiled to herself at the thought as she grabbed a tank and pajama pants before heading to the shower.

Once Maxie had finished her nightly rituals, she walked over to the bed to find her husband sprawled out in the middle. I would've never expected him to be a bed hog. She gave him a slight nudge before sliding in beside him. She had to practically lay on top of his back to keep from falling off the bed, but she wasn't complaining. Maxie closed her eye, letting his steady breathing lull her to sleep.

Maxie woke up instantly when she heard someone banging on the door downstairs. She squinted her eyes at the harsh sunlight entering the room from the balcony as she checked to make sure Spinelli was still asleep. She slipped out of bed and pulled the door behind her quietly before she stomped angrily down the stairs. Surly the police wouldn't be here this early. Maxie's eyes widened in fear as the door slowly opened before she made it to the door. Then her eyes narrowed in anger when she noticed who it was.

"You do realize that breaking and entering is illegal, don't you Lulu?" she asked sarcastically. Maxie noticed the tears in the other woman's eyes, but she wasn't about to give her a drop of sympathy.

"Spinelli gave me a key." Maxie wanted to slap that smirk off of Lulu's face. "But that's not what's important, I need to see Spinelli," she said as she started toward the stairs.

Maxie grabbed her arm before she could pass her. "My husband is asleep, so whatever you'll have to wait."

"Maxie, I can't believe you manipulated him into marrying you, but I really don't care about that right now. I need to see him and you can't stop me."

"I can and I will. Now get out before I throw you out like the trash that you are."

"My husband was brutally murdered last night. I have to see my best friend."

Maxie tightened her grip on Lulu's arm when she said that Logan had been brutally murdered. Spinelli gave him exactly what he deserved. "Oh, you mean the man who tried to rape me, while you watched through the window and did nothing?"

"Both of us apologized for that night."

"And that was supposed to make everything better?" Maxie asked. "You haven't changed a bit Lulu."

"You haven't either," she said before stomping on Maxie's barefoot and heading upstairs when Maxie's grip loosened.

"That real mature Lulu," Maxie said as she raced after her. She was not sure what Spinelli would do when he saw Lulu, but she soon found out when she reached their bedroom door. Maxie found her husband lying on their bed with a hysterical Lulu in his arms and a very shocked look on his face.

Spinelli felt his heart constrict for the woman in his arms, his best friend. "Fair Lulu-"

"Spinelli, he's dead. Someone brutally murdered my husband of 15 years last night. Someone took away the father of my children," she cried into his bare chest.

Spinelli stiffened. "Children?"

"Yes, I just found out yesterday that we're expecting." Lulu pulled herself up into a kneeling position, bringing him with her. "Spinelli, they've arrested Jason, but I know he didn't do it, and as much as I love Lucky, I know he and the PCPD can't find Logan's killer. So I need you to do it."

"Alright, that's it Lulu, I want you out now," Maxie ordered as she started for the bed.

"Spinelli, please help me, you're the only one I can turn to," Lulu pleaded, ignoring Maxie's order.

Maxie grabbed Lulu's arm and pulled her off the bed. "I told you to get out. I-"she stopped her rant when she heard a cell phone ring. Maxie sat down beside Spinelli, taking his hand in hers, as Lulu answered her phone. She noticed him tense up automatically, she ignored this and held his hand tighter. "Coop, please don't do anything rash, stay there," they heard Lulu say into the phone.

Lulu hung up her phone and walked back over to Spinelli, sitting down on the other side of him. "I have to go. Please see what you can do about bringing this monster to justice." Lulu gave him a tight hug and small kiss on his cheek before leaving the room.

Maxie let go of Spinelli's hand and followed her downstairs. "Leave your spare key on the way out." Lulu glared at her as she took the key off the chain and threw it at Maxie, hitting her on her cheek. Lulu was out the door before Maxie could reach her. Maxie turned back toward the stairs when she heard glass breaking.

"Spinelli," she called softly as she walked in their room. She decided to check their bathroom, when she noticed that he was no longer in the bed. Maxie pushed open the bathroom and gasped loudly. "Spin, what happened?" she asked as she pulled his bloodied hand over the sink. Maxie asked him again as she rinsed his hand. When he did not answer, she glanced up at him and noticed the broken mirror over the sink out of the corner of her eye. She realized the affect Lulu's visit had on him.

Spinelli was shocked when she continued to clean his hand instead of yelling at him. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Lucky had one of his lackeys come to arrest him. Lulu was right he was a monster.

"You're not a monster."

"How-"he began as he looked down at her.

"I know her words made you do this. I bet you came in here to wash your face and when you looked into the mirror, you saw the 'monster' Lulu referred to, so you decided to have it out with the mirror. But Spinelli, I think the mirror won this round," she stated giving him a small smile, which he returned slightly. Maxie finished wrapping a bandage around his hand, before placing a small kiss on his wound.

Spinelli stiffened and pulled his hand from hers. "Thanks," he replied as he turned toward the door. He stopped short when he saw Ava standing there. "How long has the Little One been standing there?"

"Long enough to know what that bitch called you," she stated with her hands on her hips.

"Ava," Maxie warned, with a small smile on her face, as she cleaned up the glass that had fallen on the floor.

"The Jackal wishes that his progeny would stop referring to Fair Lulu in such a crude manner."

"You're taking up for her," mother and daughter said in unison.

Spinelli ignored them as he gently brushed past his daughter on his way back into the bedroom.

"You need to do something Mom," Ava stated as she pulled the trashcan over for Maxie to drop the last pieces of the mirror in.

"You need to stay out of this. Your father and I do not want to have to worry about you through all of this, so you let us handle this situation." Maxie finished washing and drying her hands before she pulled Ava into a hug. "So, that means, you need to keep your P.I. in training, guts to yourself." Maxie noticed her husband glance at her from their bedroom with a smile on his face. If she could not do anything else for him, at least she could make him smile.

**TBC**

**A/N: Don't forget to review :).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Ava, would you please do the dishes, while I talk to your Father in the other room?" Maxie asked once they had finished their lunch.

"Sure," Ava replied as started cleaning the table.

Maxie walked into the living room to find Spinelli sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "I'm surprised she didn't put up an argument, I usually have to beg her to wash dishes at home."

"Yeah, she can be just like her mother," he replied as he sat back against the couch.

"Hey," Maxie said, smacking his shoulder jokingly. "Seriously though, thank you for agreeing to have a family lunch, I think Ava really enjoyed it."

"The Jackal agrees that it was nice, but he has a feeling that The Blonde One feels that this may be his last day as a free man."

"No, not at all, I wanted us to have a nice day as a family-"

"The Jackal understands-"

"No you don't understand. Is it so wrong for me to want to spend time with my husband and our daughter?"

"It is, when we're not a real family unit," he replied with frustration, standing up to walk around the room. He did not understand how Maxie could sit there and act as if nothing had happened the night before.

"Spin, I know we're not the Cleavers, but we are a family."

"Does last night's event slip Maximista's mind?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"I know perfectly well what happened last night and it wasn't your fault," she stated as she stood up from the couch.

"How can you say that? I took a man's life last night, not just any man, but my best friend's husband and my god children's father."

"And that man was planning to kill you and rape your daughter. Logan Hayes deserved to die last night. I would have killed him myself if I had been able to defend myself the night he tried to rape me," Maxie said with tears in her eyes.

"The Knucklescraper was too strong for you, when are you going to stop blaming yourself?"

"When are you going to stop blaming yourself? Huh?" she asked as she took his hands in hers. "Sorry," she replied when he flinched when she put more pressure than she had intended to on his wound.

Spinelli opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by someone banging on the door. He noticed the look of fear in Maxie's eyes as he let go of her hands.

"Don't." Maxie reached for him, but he ignored her and continued to the door.

"Who's at the door?" Ava asked her mother.

"Shh." Maxie pulled Ava into her arms as Spinelli opened the door.

"Commissioner Spencer, what can the Jackal do for the Law Abiding One?" Spinelli asked inviting Lucky and two young officers into the apartment.

"Spinelli, we are here to arrest you for the murder of Logan Hayes," Lucky stated.

"Lucky, you can't arrest Spinelli without a warrant," Maxie stated from across the room.

"Maxie, is that you?" Lucky asked in shock.

"Yes it's me you idiot. Wait, get your hands off my husband," she said to the officer who pulled Spinelli's arms behind his back.

"Husband?"

"Yes, he's my husband, now tell your robots in training to let him go," Maxie ordered.

"I'm sorry Maxie, I can't do that. And by the way, we do have a warrant."

Maxie felt her eyes burn with tears as the officer started reading Spinelli his rights. "Lucky please don't do this," she pleaded. Maxie let go of Ava and walked over to the man that she thought she loved years ago.

"I'm just doing my job Maxie."

"Wow, that's really original, you sound just like Mac."

"Please let him go," Ava pleaded as she ran to her father.

"The Little One doesn't need to worry." Spinelli felt his heart constrict when he saw tears in her eyes. He was still in aw over the dramatic change in their relationship. He wished he could hug her back as she put her arms around him. He placed a small kiss on her temple.

"Alright, that's enough," Lucky stated as he motioned for the officers to leave. They pulled Spinelli from Ava as they walked out the door. Lucky stopped Maxie when she started to follow. "Give us an hour and you can come down to the station." Lucky closed the door on his way out.

"Mom, how could you stand there and do nothing?"

"Ava, what do you want me to do? I can't exactly stop them from arresting him."

"I thought you married him to keep out of jail," she snapped.

"No, I married him to keep from having to testify against him. He and I both knew he would be in jail until the trial was over."

"So you truly think Molly's sister can get him off?"

"If she's anything like her mother, I know she can." Maxie pulled Ava into a hug, when her phone started ringing. She pulled back from Ava to answer the phone. "Hey Robin."

"Maxie I know that you're busy right now, but I wanted to be the first to tell you. Logan Hayes was murdered last night and they actually think Spinelli did it. I just saw on the news that they had arrested him," Robin said in a rush over the phone.

"Robin, I know this already," Maxie replied a little irritated. Why do people keep saying that Logan was murdered? To her murder was much worse than the small gunshot wound Spinelli gave Logan, the gunshot might have killed him, but it was not murder.

"You know? How?"

"Because I'm in Port Charles."

"What? Why didn't you call me? Where are you staying? Is Ava with you?"

"Ask questions much," she snapped. "I'm staying at Spin's and yes Ava's here and we've only been here a few days."

"Why are you at Spinelli's? Never mind, I'm coming over."

Before Maxie could reply, Robin had already hung up the phone. "Who was that?" Ava asked.

"Your cousin Robin, she's on her way over."

"Who's Robin?"

"I just told you. You've met her before."

"When, because I sure don't remember it."

"Well of course you wouldn't remember it, you were only a baby. Sit down and I'll tell you about my family." For the next thirty minutes, Maxie gave her daughter a brief history lesson on the Jones and Scorpio families.

"So Robin has a daughter about my age?"

"Yeah-" Maxie was interrupted by a knock at the door. "That should be Robin now."

"Robin," Maxie exclaimed as she opened the door, almost collapsing into Robin's arms. She had always been her source of strength, well besides Spinelli of course. Robin was the only person she could talk to once she moved to the city. Maxie pulled back slightly when she saw a beautiful dark haired girl standing behind her cousin. "This can't be Dale?"

"Maxie if you must refer to her by that horrible name then call her Dalena." Robin ushered her daughter inside the apartment. "Dalena, this is your cousin Maxie and her daughter Ava."

"It's nice to meet you Maxie, I've heard so much about you from Uncle Mac. But please call me Dale, I can't stand Dalena," she stated giving Maxie a hug.

"Well at least she doesn't make you go by Matilda. Honestly, Robin, why would you name your daughter Matilda Dalena? That's just cruel, about as bad as putting her in a closet."

"It was a dressing area. I thought Dale was too boyish and Patrick just HAD to name her that, so I settled for the female version, Dalena, it means valley."

"Whatever, Dale why don't you and Ava go upstairs and get acquainted while Robin and I catch up. And Ava, remember what I told you this morning."

"Whatever," she replied as she lead her cousin upstairs.

"Wow, she's not like you at all," Robin said sarcastically.

Maxie glared at her cousin.

"So are you going to tell me why you're here at Spinelli's?"

"It's a long story." Maxie told Robin about the trick Ava pulled on her, that Spinelli had saved Ava's life and that he offered her a place to stay. She even told Robin about Spin finding out Ava was Maxie's, but left out the part about Spin being Ava's father.

"So he called you to tell you where she really was and you came to get her? Why didn't you go on and leave?" Robin asked curiously.

"Because I wanted to catch up with Spin," she replied nonchalantly.

"But when I mentioned Spinelli during our first conversation after you moved, you said that you never wanted me to mention his name again, and I didn't."

"Until today. Why would you call me to tell me about this?"

"Because I know how much you still care about Spinelli and I thought you needed to know, since he's Ava's father and all."

"How?" she asked in shock. She had never told Robin that she and Spinelli had slept together, so how could she know Ava was his.

"Maxie, I've always had my suspicions, I mean why else would you be so adamant about me never speaking of him again. Plus, Spinelli was a mess after you left and it almost killed me keeping your secret. I knew something had happened between the two of you. When you told me, you were pregnant and when I went to visit and saw Ava for the first time, I knew she was his, from the crazy brown hair to her brown eyes. And when I saw her a minute ago, Spinelli is definitely her father."

"Alright miss know-it-all, I'll tell you the story of how Ava came to be another time, but I will tell you that Spinelli and I got married last night." Maxie grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"What? Does it have something to do with Logan's murder?" Robin asked following her.

"Yes it has something to do with Logan's death. Now I need you to stay here with the girls and I will tell you everything when I get back from the station. Wait, you can stay, can't you?"

"Yes I can, but I think Ava is old enough to stay by herself."

"She's a Jones-Spinelli; would you trust her to stay by herself?"

"I see your point. Take your time and give Spinelli my love," Robin said with a small chuckle.

"I will. Oh, don't say anything to anyone about Logan being the reason we got married last night."

"I won't." Robin closed the door behind Maxie.

Meanwhile across town Spinelli sat in the interrogation room in his new jail clothes. Lucky had not wasted a single minute when he booked Spin. Spinelli guessed that Lucky felt that if he was never going to get Stone Cold, then he was the next best thing. His wrists were starting to ache where the handcuffs were placed, much too tight in his opinion. He hoped Maxie would stay at home and keep their daughter out of trouble, but he had a feeling she would be there within the hour.

"Hey Spinelli," Kristina said as she entered the room.

"Well if it isn't the Pint Size Hacker, it's great to see you, though the Jackal wishes it was under different circumstances," he replied with a forced chuckle.

"Shh, we need to keep my hacking skills between us." Kristina smiled as she placed her hands in his across the table. "I'll get these off of you as soon as I can."

"The Jackal would be beholden to the Princess Attorney if she could."

"I'll get on that as soon as I'm finished talking to you. Now, Serena Baldwin plans to prosecute, but I do not see how she can get a judge to grant her permission to reside over the case in the courtroom. I mean it is a conflict of interest, but we have to be prepared to anything. Now, why don't you tell me what happened last night?"

"It's like the Jackal told the Law Abiding Ones, the Knucklescraper had kidnapped the young lady who was staying with me. He sent me a text message and I met him at his location. He planned on killing or doing something fare worse to the young woman. He had a knife to her throat," Spinelli paused, feeling bile rise to his mouth at the memories of what could have happened to his little girl last night. "She was able to get away and when he came at me, I shot him," he finished, trying to steady his shaking hands.

"So it was self defense. But why did you leave the scene of the crime and who was the young lady?" she asked as she pulled her glasses off to look him in the eye.

"Maxie Jones just happened to walk in and witness the Jackal shoot the Unworthy One. She and Stone Cold figured that we should get married so she would not have to testify against me, so that is what we did. Stone Cold said he could buy us some time."

"But they could still have the girl testify against you, she witnessed it too."

"Yes she did, but she is my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Kristina was floored. In all the years she had known Spinelli, she had never heard him mention a daughter. "Well, this changes everything, all we have to do is put her on the stand on your behalf-".

"No," he stated.

"But Spine-."

"I said no. I'll claim self defense, but Maxie and Ava, stay off the stand, or the Jackal will get another attorney."

Kristina knew he was serious when he spoke in the first person. "Alright, you sit tight and I'll get you out of here as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll be back later." Spinelli laid his head down on the table after she left the room.

Maxie was told she had to wait until Kristina was finished before she could see Spinelli. She tried to wait as patiently as she could, but she wanted to know what was going on. She walked over to the desk to ask how much longer it would be, when she noticed Kristina leave the interrogation room. She decided to wait until Kristina had something before she talked to her and was on her way over to the room, when a dark haired woman pushed past her and into the room, closing the door behind her. Maxie walked over to the small window and received the shock of her life. She was momentarily paralyzed when she saw her husband and Leyla Mir sharing a passionate kiss.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! Let me know what y'all think:).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Spinelli pulled back from Leyla, holding her face in his shackled hands. "The Jackal is glad Fair Leyla has returned."

"I came down here as soon as my flight landed. I heard it on the news while I was at the airport. I don't understand Damian, why do they think you're responsible for Logan's death?"

"Let's talk about your trip. The Jackal has been anticipating your return since you left six months ago. Did you have a nice time in England?" he asked as he sat down on the side of the table.

"Damian, don't try to change the subject. The trip was lovely, now tell me what happened," she demanded.

"The Unworthy One kidnapped a sixteen year old girl and the Jackal saved her," he explained with the most sincere look on his face. He knew she would not see through the blatant lie, he could fool her, unlike Maxie. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him when he thought about Maxie.

"Then it was self defense. Why are you here?"

"The Saucy Witch thinks the Jackal murdered her brother."

"When did you give Serena Baldwin such a provocative nickname?"

"There's no need for jealousy. She shares the same name as Samantha's cousin from the classic 1960's sitcom, _Bewitched_," he replied with a smile.

"Oh," she replied, a little embarrassed.

"The Jackal will be out of here before you know-".

"Spinelli, how could you?" Lulu screamed, slamming the door behind her.

"Fair Lulu-"

"I don't want to here it. No wonder you were hesitant about helping me, you were the one who killed him."

"Lulu, I realize you're grieving, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on Damian."

"Leyla, I have every right to take it out on _Damian_, he murdered my husband. But apparently that's not the only secret he's keeping from you," she said with an evil smirk.

"Fair Lulu, please don't do this," he pleaded, coming to stand beside her. He knew what she was planning to do.

"And why not Spinelli? Are you afraid Leyla will never forgive you?'

"What is she talking about Damian?"

"It's nothing for Fair Leyla to worry her pretty head about."

"Oh, I think she needs to know this." Lulu walked around the table to stand in front of Leyla. "This morning, I went to Spinelli's, asking him for help, of course not knowing then what I know now-"

"Lulu, just get to the point," Leyla snapped.

"Fair Lulu," Spinelli pleaded once more.

"Spinelli apparently has a wife, and you'll never guess who she is, it's Maxie. You remember Maxie don't you, the love of Spinelli's life. Yeah, they're married. As a matter of fact, I bet she's the one who told him to kill Logan."

"She had nothing to do with the death of the Unworthy One," he yelled.

"Spinelli, I'll never be able to forgive you for this. I hope Serena gives you exactly what you deserve."

Leyla turned to Lulu as she opened the door. She was going to tell Lulu that she did not believe a word she said, when she saw Maxie standing by the front desk. "It's true," she simply stated. She turned back toward Spinelli to catch a guilty look in his eyes. However, the look was not for her, it was for the woman standing outside the room, his Maximista, his wife.

Spinelli knew from the painful look in Maxie's eyes, that she saw the kiss he and Leyla shared. He knew he should have told her, but he thought Leyla would be out of town for a few more months. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Leyla walk out the door. "Fair Leyla," he called, but she kept walking. Maxie glared at him before she walked out of the station herself. Spinelli realized that jail would not protect him from Maximista's wrath.

Maxie ran out of the station as fast as she could. She couldn't understand why he didn't tell her about Leyla. It all made sense now; he didn't want to marry her because he was involved with Leyla. All of the stress from the past few days came crashing down around her, as she leaned against the wall outside the station. Why did Ava have to be so much like her father, if she hadn't started digging into her past, then none of this would've happened.

Well, she wasn't going to let Leyla win.

One last sob escaped her lips, before she walked back inside the station. She was determined to see her husband and tell him what she thought. She walked straight past the desk into the interrogation room to find him sitting behind the table with his head in his shackled hands. He looked up when she shut the door.

"Maxi-"

"I don't want to hear it. You've played me for a fool." Maxie walked around the table, pushed his chair back and stood between him and the table.

"Let me explain-"

"I said I didn't want to hear it." She climbed into his lap without warning, bringing her lips down on his in a heated kiss. God, his kisses were just as wonderful as she remembered. Their tongues collided as her hands made their way into his hair. She shivered when his hand-cuffed hands made their way up to settle on either side of her neck, lightly caressing her there.

"Well, this moment seems familiar," a voice said behind them, interrupting their kiss.

Maxie pulled her lips away from Spinelli's and glanced over her shoulder. "Hey Johnny," she said with a smile.

"Maxie, I heard you were back in town. Would you two like me to leave?" he asked with a wink.

"No, that's okay, I need to get home. I never know what kind of trouble Ava will get herself into." She climbed out of her husband's lap, straightened her clothes and walked toward the door.

"It's good seeing you Johnny," she said giving him a hug before turning back to Spinelli. "You can tell your little nurse that I'm not giving up that easy. Bye." Maxie turned and walked out of the room, pulling the door to behind her.

"What was that about?" Johnny asked Spin as he sat down on the other side of the table.

"The Jackal is in a pickle," he replied, letting his head fall to the table.

**TBC**


End file.
